The present invention relates to a waist exerciser which has a belt with two ends thereof connected to two blocks on two sides of the exerciser. Each of the blocks includes a locking plate to securely position the two ends of the belt.
A conventional waist exerciser is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a post 8 on which a casing 5 is connected and a vibration mechanism 6 is received in the casing 5. Two connection disks 61 are connected to two ends of a shaft of the vibration mechanism 6 and two blocks 62 are connected to the two connection disks 61. Each of the blocks 62 has a plurality of holes 621 defined therein which are located at a respective distance from a center of the block 62. A belt 7 has two ends 63 each of which has a pin 631 which is inserted into one of the holes 621. A user stands on a pad 9 and the belt 7 contacts the user""s waist. When the two blocks 62 are rotated and shake, the belt 7 massages the user""s waist. However, the pins 631 on the two ends 63 of the belt 7 are not properly positioned in the holes 31, the pins 631 are simply inserted in the holes 31 so that the pins 631 could jump out from the holes 31 because of the vibration. The ends 63 will fly at a certain speed and hut the user.
The present invention intends to provide a safe device that securely holds the two pins in the two blocks.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a waist exerciser and comprises a casing with a shaft rotatably received in the casing and two disks are connected to two ends of the shaft. Two blocks are respectively mounted to the disks and each block has a skirt portion and a notch is defined in each of the two skirt portions. A plurality of first holes are defined through each of the blocks. Two locking members are respectively received in the skirt portions of the two blocks and each of the locking members has a bent portion extending from a first end thereof. The bent portions are respectively located in the two notches and a spring is biased at a second end of each of the locking members. Each of the locking members has a plurality of second holes which are located in alignment with the first holes. A belt has two ends and each end has a pin extending therefrom. Each of the pin has a groove defined therein and each pin is inserted in the aligned first hole and the second hole. A periphery of the second hole is movably engaged with the groove.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a waist exerciser that has locking members to hold the pins inserted in two blocks so that the pins will not loosen or be disengage from the blocks.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.